


Character Overview

by black_sunset_eyes



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sunset_eyes/pseuds/black_sunset_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief overview of how I'm going to portray the Yogscast characters. Looks based off minecraft skins and my own art which I post on my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Overview

Here you will find the overviews of characters. More will be added as I introduce new characters. These are my own headcannons. Based heavily on Yoglabs and the other Minecraft series' such as Flux Buddies etc..

* * *

**Xephos:**

Head of Yoglabs, scientist, space man, not from Earth but crash landed a long time ago. Age is unknown but looks late twenties early thirties. Creator of most experiments including Alsmiffy, runs tests.

Likes: Lalna, Sjin, Sips and Honeydew

Dislikes: Will Strife, the H.A.T.s & Nanosounds

**Honeydew:**

A dwarf who lived in the underground caves below a mountain (Diggy Diggy Hole), unknown to the fact that he has been cloned multiple times. Works in Yoglabs as the Guinea Pig for all major testing such as space travel and new digestible creations.

Likes: Xephos, Lalna, Will Strife & the H.A.T.s

Dislikes: Xephos (Sometimes), Sips & Sjin

**Lalna:**

CEO of Yoglabs. Scientist that works on the living experiments within Yoglabs, cloned a few times and hunting for those current clones to destroy them. Flux Lalna and Lalnable Hector. Teases H.A.T.s a lot.

Likes: Xephos, Honeydew, Nanosounds, Sips & Sjin

Dislikes: The H.A.T.s

**Sips & Sjin:**

Workers at Yoglabs. Help to care for the living experiments in the facility and build structures for new experiments.

Likes: The H.AT.S & Lalna

Dislikes: Xephos, Honeydew & Will Strife

**Will Strife:**

Scientist at Yoglabs. Responsible for the alchemy and magic within in the facility though he doesn't want to be. 

Likes: Parvis

Dislikes: All other characters.

**The H.A.T.s:**

First living experiments to be created or captured in the labs. Escapees.

 _Alsmiffy:_ Living organisms genetically modified by Xephos to create a green man with human characteristics. Nicknamed "Alex Smith."

Likes: Trottimus (most of the time) & Djh3max (rarely)

Dislikes: Lalna, Nanosounds & Xephos

 _Trottimus:_ Mind of a man implemented into a walrus, modified to work like a human. A doctor. Named "Chris Trott."

Likes: Djh3max (sometimes & Alsmiffy (most of the time)

Dislikes: Lalna & Nanosounds

 _Djh3max:_ Recently captured due to observations made regarding him a wolf man or 'werewolf'. Prefers to be head of the H.A.T trio, feral and crude. Named "Ross Hornby."

Likes: Alsmiffy & Trottimus (rarely)

Dislikes: All other characters

**Nanosounds:**

After falling in the original Lalna's flux sphere, ran away to escape but was soon captured by Yoglabs. She has the tendencies to snap and lash out at others.

Likes: No characters.

Dislikes: All characters.

**Parvis:**

Blood orientated necromancer who was captured by Will Strife to prevent any blood magic from continuing outside the facility. Currently resides in Quarantine.

Likes: Will Strife

Dislikes: No other characters.

 

* * *

More characters are to be thought out but this is it for now.

To be added: Lomadia, Zoeya, Rhythian & Teep

 

 

 


End file.
